


latata

by kimchaewon



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Characters/Ships to be added, F/F, Fluff, these are all super short rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaewon/pseuds/kimchaewon
Summary: (g)idle drabbles





	1. i

yuqi,” minnie started, but was unable to finish as her girlfriend tackled her. 

“minnie,” the younger replied in the same tone, pinning minnie’s hands above her head. a smile graced her features as she giggled. 

“yuqi, you need to behave, we have guests coming over,” minnie said sternly, sighing as yuqi copied her. 

“who are the guests?” yuqi’s eyes lit up as she asked this question.

“oh, soyeon’s bringing her friends hyojong and hoetaek over,” minnie replied monotonously. the light in yuqi’s eyes was snuffed out. she fell onto minnie with an  _ oof _ . “yu-yuqi, please get off of me. we both need to get ready.”

 yuqi let out a long, drawn-out sigh as she stood up. she pouted, stretching a hand out to help minnie up. minnie grasped her hand. 

“do i have to?” the younger whined as she pulled the elder to her feet. minnie nodded. yuqi’s pout became more noticeable. 

“baby, please stop pouting. you’re gonna make me feel bad.”

“that’s the point!"

 

 


	2. ii

“minnie, can you straighten my hair?” yuqi asked, as the elder did yuqi’s makeup. 

“can’t you do it yourself?” minnie responded. yuqi just pouted. 

“yeah, but you do it better,” said yuqi, looking up at minnie with wide eyes. 

“okay, sweetheart, but you’ll have to do it yourself next time.” yuqi smiled wide, but the smile quickly faded. “what’s wrong?”

“i don’t wanna wear makeup.” 

“you don’t want to do a lot of things, though.”

“yeah, but, i don’t need to impress anyone other than you, do i?” minnie shook her head and smiled.


End file.
